You Jump, I Jump
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: Amara hates the world, she's been thrusted into. She realises she is trapped, and feels that there's no way out. Which leads her to try the unthinkable. Silas is a compassionate, young witch, who tries his best, to convince her, her life's worth living. Will he be able to reach her? Or will Amara's depression, take over?
1. Chapter 1

_**You Jump, I Jump**_

_**A/N This is actually a TVD/Titanic crossover. Silas and Amara remind me of Jack and Rose, so I had to write this story! PS, I would like thank stelena-forever-and-always, for encouraging the crossover. Plus, I also wanted to write a story that shows Silas and Amara, meeting each other. I hope you enjoy! **_

Amara sat on her windowsill. She loved to watch each sunrise, and see the people, emerge from their homes. She lived in a cultic village, in the heart of Greece. The reason why the village was cultic, was because witches inhabited it. Every day, Amara heard them chanting, and saw them, practising witchcraft. The very thought sent shivers down Amara's spine. Witches frightened her. But fortunately, she was able to avoid them.

Since her family was poor, Amara's mother had offered her to be a witch's handmaiden. Amara was livid, when her mother told her, what she had done.

"Mother, no!" "I won't do it!"

"Amara, dear, you can't be picky."

"I simply refuse to go near those people."

"But you must." "How are we to support ourselves, otherwise?"

Amara knew she was right, but still could not believe what she'd have to do.

"What is the name if the witch, I'll be serving?"

"I believe her name is Qetsiyah."

Amara's eyes shot up. Hearing that same made her cringe. "Oh dear God, no!"

"Amara, dear."

"Mother, I can't." "She's a devil!" "Isn't there any other witch, looking for a handmaiden?"

Her mother sighed, "No, there isn't." "I'm sorry, dear."

Amara sighed, in defeat. She knew she would have no choice, but to serve Qetsiyah.

"When must I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Very well," Amara moaned, as she waked up to her room.

That night, she didn't sleep at all. Her dreams were haunted by the thought of being Qetsiyah's handmaiden. The very thought made Amara want to vomit.

The next morning, Amara walked down the stairs, to see her mother setting the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart, breakfast is ready." "I made banana bread, your favourite."

Amara smiled, realising why her mother wanted to make this meal special. It was going to be their last one, together.

After they finished eating, Amara went upstairs, to pack her things. She folded all her robes and gowns, picked up her hairbrush, and put them all in her carrier sack. I guess that's everything.

She carried it downstairs, and saw her mother, standing by the door.

"I guess, this is goodbye," Amara winced.

"But, not for long."

"I'll come and visit you, soon, and I'll write every day," Amara stated. "I will be able to see you, right?"

"Of course, dear." "I made certain of that." "They won't steal you away."

The two embraced. "I love you."

"Goodbye, my sweet girl." "Here, I made you something, to take along with you." "I can't let you go hungry."

Amara was now broken, in tears. She wiped her eyes, before she set off, towards the Qetsiyah's estate. She arrived there, by sunset. She knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Amara expected someone to be there, but the foyer was empty.

Now, feeling scarce out of her wits, Amara knew she had to speak. "Hello," she called.

Moments later, Amara could hear footsteps approaching her. Then, at the top of the stairs, a shadow appeared.

"You must be Amara," the voice spoke.

"Y-Yes," Amara sheepishly replied. "And you must be Qetsiyah."

"That I am," the voice responded, as she walked down the stairs.

"You must be tired, after your journey." "I'll show you, to your room," Qetsiyah stated, beckoning Amara to follow.

Amara did her best, to swallow her fear. Nervously, she followed Qetsiyah up the stairs, afraid of what her new room would look like. _Will it be comfortable? Will it have a windowsill, for me to sit on? Will the even be a window? _

They walked down a long corridor, and passed a few doors. Qetsiyah stopped in front of the last one, and turned to face her. "This will be your room."

Amara slowly approached the door, and opened it. Peeking inside, she noticed the room was very unkept. She saw that there was a windowsill, but the window seemed to be locked up. Like no one had opened it, in years.

"I trust you'll find everything to be satisfactory," the witch spoke.

"Hmm?" Amara was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear Qetsiyah speak. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be comfortable here."

"Good." "Now, here are the rules." "Like all my girls, you'll be summoned at seven o'clock, in the morning, and sent to bed at nine o'clock, in the evening."

Amara nodded her head.

"You start tomorrow." "Good night," the witch coldly hissed, closing the door.

Amara was now left alone, in a room she despised. She didn't even have a window, to look out of. Amara walked towards the window, and tried to pull the curtain open. It seemed to be stuck, but Amara was not going to give up. Using all her strength, she pulled the curtain, off the wall, exposing the window. "That's much better." Amara opened the window, and stared into the sky. She loved gazing at the all the stars. Then she noticed, the moon was full. After gazing at the sky, for about an hour, Amara closed the window, and changed into her night clothes. Yawning, she fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Amara walked downstairs. She saw the other girls, who were serving Qetsiyah. She made her way to the table, so she could prepare some breakfast, for herself. Once she finished eating, she was ordered to follow Qetsiyah to the temple, so she could weed the gardens. Amara sighed, in disgust, as she walked alongside Qetsiyah, towards the witches' temple.

Meanwhile, in the temple, three young witches were sitting in the garden, practising magic.

"No, Mark, that's not how you levitate stones," one witch stated. "Let me show, how it's done," he suggested, as he started chanting.

Soon, the stone by Mark's feet, lifted itself into the air.

"There you have it."

"Thank you, Nathan," Mark forced out.

"Think nothing of it."

"I guess I mispronounced one of the words."

"It happens to all of us," another man interjected.

"Thank you, Silas," Mark replied, turning to face him.

"We all have to start, somewhere," Silas stated, as he noticed Qetsiyah enter the garden. Silas, along with the others, couldn't stand the sight of her. She was the cruelest person, in the village. The three also noticed that Qetsiyah wasn't alone. They could see she had brought along one of her many handmaidens.

"I don't recall seeing her, before," Mark remarked.

"Nor I." "She must be new," Nathan concluded.

Silas didn't know what to make of her. She seemed a little different, than the others. There was something special, about her.

Throughout the say, Silas was still curious about Amara. Who was she? How did she come to serve under a person, like Qetsiyah? He just had to find out. So, he headed back out, to the garden, and looked around. He spotted her, by the flower bed. Silas wanted to get a closer look. So, he silently crept towards her.

Amara was too busy in her own world, to notice him. She just couldn't stand it, anymore. Amara had to find a place to breathe. So, she headed up the outside stairs, to the balcony of the temple.

Silas watched her zoom up there, and walked alongside her, from below.

Amara leaned on the balcony wall, and looked into the sunset. She glanced down, and saw Silas. Their eyes met. Amara wondered: Who's that? Why is he staring at me?

Days went by. Every morning, Amara woke up, had breakfast, then went about her daily duties. She listened to the other girls, ranting about Qetsiyah. Amara had to admit, detested Qetsiyah, but knew she had to try and make the best of things. So, she decided to stay silent, and just listen to the others bicker. The only thing that kept her happy, was that she could go home. She could see her mother. And, soon she would.

The next day, Amara finished her daily chores early, so that she could go back home. Amara set the table, and had breakfast with Qetsiyah and the others. After that, she asked to be excused. She headed back to her room, to finish packing her things. She was just about to leave, when Qetsiyah walked up to her doorway.

"Leaving are we?"

"Yes." "Just for the day." "I'm going to visit my mother."

"You will do no such thing."

"Why ever not?" "I've done my chores, for the day." "There's nothing keeping me here."

"You are my handmaiden." "You leave, when I say you leave."

"That's not fair!"

"Need I remind you, who is supporting you, given you a home?"

"You are," Amara replied, sinking back.

"That's right." "I am." "Now, stay here, till I summon you."

Amara watched, Qetsiyah slam her door. As soon as it shut, Amara cupped her face, and crashed onto her bed. She cried so hard, she thought her eyes would dry out. How can this be happening? I'm not a servant, I'm a prisoner! How am I supposed to go on? Amara thought. She got up, and walked over to her mirror stand. Sitting down, she wiped her face, and started to brush her hair. Hoping that would calm her down. But, it didn't. Amara was too heartbroken. She was too fed up, with the entire situation. She felt as though she were standing over a great precipice, with no one to pull her back. No one who cared, or even noticed. Amara stood up, she knocked over her chair. She threw her hairbrush at the mirror, causing it to break. With that, she raced out of her room, and down the corridor. She raced out of Qetsiyah's estate, and headed towards the temple garden.

Silas was laying next to the fountain, when he heard Amara rush past him. He quickly sat up, and watched her, run into the forest. Silas could hear her crying, and panting. Something was wrong. He had to follow her.

Amara ran, until she reached the edge of a cliff. She glanced over at a tree, which was standing, along the edge. Shakily, she edged herself, against the tree, and carefully scooted herself, till she was on the other side, facing the ledge. Amara held her hands back, to hold the tree, and she peeked over the ledge. She saw a rush of water. Amara looked to her left, to see a waterfall.

Panting and crying, Amara told herself, repeatedly to let go. To jump. But, just couldn't do it.

"Don't do it," a voice spoke.

Amara turned around, to see Silas walking towards her. "Stay back!" "Don't come any closer!"

"Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back," he offered, extending his hand.

"No!" "Stay where you are!" she snapped. "I mean it!" she fired, turning away. "I'll let go!" she added. She turned back to see what Silas would do. She saw him, pick up a stick. It looked as though, he was going to throw it, over the cliff. Slowly, as he edged towards it, he did.

"No, you won't," he challenged.

"What do you mean "no I won't"?" "Don't presume to tell me, what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it, already."

"You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't, I'm involved now." "You jump, and I'll have to jump in, after you."

"Don't be absurd," Amara scuffed. "You'd be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall, alone would kill you."

"It would hurt." "I'm not saying that it wouldn't." "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit more concerned about how cold that water is."

Amara paused. "How cold?"

"Freezing." "It feels like a glacier." "I remember when I was a kid." "Me and my brother, we used to play, by a lake." "We had an argument over who could cast spells better." "I won, but he didn't take it, so well." "Before I knew it, I was being pushed into the lake."

Amara gasped, "What a bastard!" "How did you get out?"

"I used every once of strength, I had, and made my way back to shore." "And I'm telling you, water that cold, like that down there, it hits you like a thousand knives." "Stabbing you whole body." "You can't breathe. "You can't think, at least not about anything, but the pain," he bluntly stated. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there, after you," Silas sighed. "But, like I said before, I don't have a choice."

Amara turned away, to face the ledge. "I knew you were a witch." "Why you should care if I jump?" "You'll probably just cast a spell, to prevent me from hitting the water."

Silas sighed, knowing she had a point. But, he also knew that a spell wouldn't be quick enough. Otherwise, he'd have already used one, to get her away from the ledge.

"You're right, but magic wouldn't be quick enough." "I'll have to jump, after you."

Amara was now at a loss for words. What should she do?

"I guess I'm just hoping you'll turn around, and let me off the hook, here."

"You're crazy!"

"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the other side of a cliff, here."

Amara paused, knowing he had point.

Silas extended his hand out, "Come on, you don't want to do this."

Amara slowly reached her other hand around, to take his. She slowly, turned around, so that they were face to face.

Silas sighed, in relief, when she faced him. "I'm Silas, by the way." "Since we didn't get formally introduced, earlier."

"Amara," Amara replied.

"Amara, I like that name."

"Haha," Amara chuckled. _Now he's using flattery._ "I like your name, too." "It means: endless forest." "It matches your eyes."

Silas gave her a shocked expression. "You know the meaning of Greek names?"

"Only a few," Amara laughed, as Silas pulled her closer. Only Amara's robe got caught on one of the tree's roots, causing her to fall. "Aah!" "Silas!"she shrieked, as she went over the ledge, knocking Silas to the ground. "Don't let me go!"

"Don't worry, I got you," Silas stated, as he tried to pull her up. Amara tried to reach for his other hand, but couldn't, which caused to fall again. "Aaah!" "Help me!" "Don't let me go!"

"Please, help me!"

"Don't worry, I got you." "I won't let go!" Silas reassured. "Now, pull yourself up."

Amara reached up to the ledge, and grabbed one of the roots. Silas pulled her up, while Amara wrapped her arms around him.

She moaned, as Silas pulled her over the ledge, back onto the ground. Only, Amara knocked him over, causing him to fall onto of her. Which left them in a compromising position.

"Oh my God!" "Thank you!" Amara cried, her voice filled with relief.

"Don't mention it," Silas moaned, trying to sit up.

Amara could see he was in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I'm okay, Amara."

"But, I'm not." "Silas, you shouldn't have to have seen this."

"I'm glad I did." "Otherwise, I'd never see you again." "I had to be here."

"You really think you made the right choice?" Amara questioned, smiling.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," he grinned.

"Good to hear."

Just then, they could hear voices shouting, and footsteps approaching.

"I heard the screaming, coming from here," one stated.

Silas and Amara exchanged looks, as the two men came towards them.

"So it was you, Silas," the man spoke.

"Mark, Nathan," Silas replied. "What brought you two, here?"

"Well, for one thing, we heard loud screams, coming from here," Mark answered. "It sounded like someone was screaming, bloody murder."

"It sounded like someone was dying," Nathan blurted.

Amara was now fully afraid. What if they found out what she was trying to do? What if Silas told them? She thought, glancing at Silas. He would never do that. He risked his life to save me. He definitely could be trusted.

"What happened here, Silas?" Nathan asked, his tone very interrogating.

"Well, I, uh…" Silas stuttered, trying to think of an explanation that they would believe.

Amara could see the look in his face. Silas was trying to protect her secret. He really was a compassionate person. He did so much for her. He risked his life, for someone he didn't even know. Amara owed him everything. She would get him out of this, she would cover for them.

"I'm afraid that was me, screaming," she spoke out, causing the two witches to glance at her.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I was leaning over the ledge, to get a closer look at the waterfall, and I slipped." "I would have gone over the ledge, if Silas hadn't been there, to save me." "Who almost went over, himself."

Silas gave her a puzzled look. He was shocked by how quickly she made up an excuse. Amara glanced back at him, and their eyes connected. Silas could see she was begging him to play along.

"Well, bravo Silas." "You're a hero," Mark cheered.

"You always were full of surprises," Nathan muttered.

"I just did what anyone would do," Silas replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And I thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Amara interjected, standing up. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be going." "It'll be dawn, before we know it."

"Well, good night, and good morning," Mark gestured,, as Amara passed them.

"Thank you," she replied, as she turned to face Silas. "Thank you, Silas."

"Any time," Silas replied.

"Well, she's an odd one," Nathan blurted.

"No, she's not," Silas shot back. "She's just misunderstood."

"That's what they all say."

Amara returned to her room. She opened the door, and saw that her mirror had been fixed. Qetsiyah must have mended it. After she changed into her night robes, she sat by her mirror stand. As she brushed her hair, she kept thinking about Silas. Why did he try to save her? Would he really have jumped in, after her? All these questions, kept piling in her mind. Amara hash to know the answers. She had to ask him. She would tomorrow. Somehow, she would sneak into the temple, and find him. Amara glanced back at her bed, where she laid out her gowns. She got up, and walked towards them. Glancing down, she saw her nicest one, and decided to wear that. But right now, she needed to lie down. It had been an extremely long day. Yawning, sleepily, she got under her covers, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Amara quickly changed into her gown, and put on her robe. She left her room, and quietly, snuck out.

Amara reached the temple, and made her way back to the witches' corridor. Walking down the stairs, she saw many people, gathering in a circle. Some of the men and women glanced at her. Amara nervously walked by. It looked as though they has never seen a person, like her before.

She spotted Silas, siting across from Mark. Mark looked up, and saw her.

"Silas," he spoke, trying to get his attention. "You have a visitor."

Silas turned, to see Amara walking towards them. He quickly stood up, and walked over to her.

"Hello, Silas."

"Hello, again."

"May I speak with you?"

"Yes," Silas replied, glancing at where he was sitting.

Amara glanced at Mark. She didn't like the gleam in his eye. She couldn't talk to him, here. "In private," she added.

"Yes, of course," Silas said, as he turned to wave at Mark. "Lead the way."

They ended up walking along the temple balcony. Amara asked Silas to share more about his past, and he did.

"I hope you got revenge on your brother," she stammered.

"Oh, believe me, I did," Silas smiled. "To this day, he's still afraid of me."

"Well, he deserved it."

Silas laughed when he heard that. Amara did have a fiery spirit. But, he had to know, why she really wanted to see him. "So, Amara." "We've walked about a mile, around the balcony." "Talked about how the weather has been, and my past, but I don't think that's why you really wanted to see me, is it?"

Amara knew that it was time, she explain herself. "My lord, I…"

"Silas," Silas corrected.

"Silas," Amara copied. "I want to thank you, for what you did." "Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"You're welcome."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking." "Poor, little spoiled girl." "What does she she know about misery?" "There's certainly more, worse off than I."

"No," Silas firmly stated. "That's not what I was thinking."

Amara gave him a puzzled look.

"What I was thinking, was: what could have happened to this girl, to make her think she had no way out?"

"Well, it was everything," Amara started. "My whole world, and all the people in it." "And the inertia of my life, plunging over, and me, powerless to stop it."

Silas gave her a shocked expression. "That's quite a dilemma." "Is this Qetsiyah's doing?"

Amara nodded, "Yes."

"What did that witch do to you?"

"She forbid me to visit my home." "She wouldn't let me, see my mother." "Which made me realise that I was not only her servant, I was her slave." "I'm a prisoner, Silas." "Her prisoner."

"That's horrible!" Silas stated. "I'm sorry." "How did you get in this situation?"

"My mother is poor." "I have no siblings." "She saw that the only way we could support ourselves, would be for me to serve Qetsiyah." "It's like working for the devil."

"She is a devil."

"At least, I'm not the only one, who sees that," Amara stated.

"So, she drove you, to kill yourself?"

Amara sighed, heavily, nodding.

"She mustn't be allowed to get away, with this."

"Silas, what can I do?" Amara cried. "I'm already at my wits end."

"I have an idea." "You're going to dine, with us, tonight."

Amara looked puzzled. "How will that solve, anything?"

"It'll let you shine, above her."

"Silas, I can't just dine with your people." "Your people and my people, don't coincide."

"Amara…"

"Silas, you're a witch, which gives you stature." "Plus, you already come from a wealthy family."

"I'm not a witch." "I'm just an ordinary human being."

Silas started to laugh. "Amara, you're far from ordinary." "And as for magic, you already have your own."

"How do you mean?"

"You have this fire, about you." "It makes you stand out, above the rest." "That fire, makes you strong." "And, you are trapped." "You're going to die, if you don't get out." "Not right away, because you're strong." "But, sooner or later, Amara, that fire's going to burn out."

Amara was now, literally flabbergasted. "You really think you can save me?"

"Once my people meet you, Qetsiyah will have no choice, but to let you go."

"Why do you want to help me?" "It's not up to you, to save me, Silas."

"You're right, only you can do that."

Amara brushed past him, not knowing what to say, or what she should do. Silas was right, if she stayed, living the way she was, she would die. She would've last night, if it weren't for Silas.

He was right, she had to make a change, in her life. She had to let Silas help her. Turning back, to face him, Amara replied, "You're right, Silas." "I need to make a change." "I'd be honoured to dine, with you."

Silas took her hand. "I promise, you won't regret it."

Amara smiled. "There is one more thing, I'd like to know."

"What's that?"

"Would you really have jumped in, after me?"

Silas beamed, smiling, "Of course, I would."

Amara smiled back, happy to hear that response. "You have a gift, Silas." "You do." "You see people."

"I see you."

"And?" Amara hotly, asked.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Amara gave him a grim look. "You really think that?"

"Amara, I know you." "You're not the type."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Are you sure I'll "fit in"?" Amara asked.

Silas smiled, laughing, "Easily." "They've already seen you." "You took their breath away."

Amara glanced at him, in disbelief. "Really?" "Is that why they looked at me, funny?"

"Exactly." "They thought you were a witch, or a wealthy socialite."

Amara laughed, "It must have been my gown." "I purposely wore my best one."

"Well, it worked."

"I wish mother could see me now."

"Why can't she?"

Amara looked up. "Silas, I couldn't make it home, and back, in time for dinner."

"Well, then we can be a bit late," Silas remarked.

"It's a long walk."

"I don't mind." "I'd like to meet her."

"I know she'd love you." "She will," Amara beamed. "Shall we?"

"Let's go."

They walked down to the garden, and out the temple entrance. Two hours later, Amara pointed out her house. Silas smiled, and let her lead him there. When they reached the door, Amara paused. She was feeling nervous, but didn't know why. She had no reason to be.

"Nervous?" Silas asked.

Amara looked at him. Knowing he was there, took her fears away. "No," she replied. Then turned, and knocked on the door.

"Yes," came a voice. "I'll be right there." The door opened, and Amara's mother appeared. She gasped, when she saw them. "Amara, my sweet girl, you're home," she cried, hugging her.

"Yes, I'm home."

"Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Let me look at you," her mother spoke, cupping her face. "You look healthy, and seem happy."

"Well, that's because I am happy, mother."

"Did you get a day to rest?"

"Yes," Amara replied, but knew that wasn't entirely true. "And no," she added.

"I don't follow."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been miserable." "Qetsiyah has been nothing, but horrid to me."

"What did she do to you?"

Amara paused, not knowing how to reply. Should she tell her mother, everything? Her desperation? Her suicide attempt? How Silas saved her? No, that would kill her. Amara knew she couldn't tell her that. _Wait, Silas! _Amara quickly turned, to see him, quietly standing beside her. Amara almost forgot to mention him. How could she?! The one person who would risk his life to save hers. He was an angel. "Which reminds me," Amara spoke. "Where are my manners?" "Mother, may I introduce Silas." "Silas, my mother."

Amara's mother glanced at him, and smiled. "Well, hello there, dear." "Forgive me, I almost forgot you were there."

"No worries," Silas smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well." The two shook hands. "Amara, may I ask where you two met?"

Amara shyly replied, "Well, actually, Silas saved my life." "I slipped on a ledge, and I would have go over, if Silas hadn't been there, to save me."

"Gracious," her mother gasped, turning to face Silas. "Thank you, for saving my daughter's life."

"I only did, what anyone would have done," Silas replied.

"You're being far too modest," Amara stated, as she took his hand. "You're my guardian angel."

Silas started to blush, which made Amara beam.

"Well, do come in, please," her mother beckoned, waving them inside. As they walked in, she noticed Amara's gown. "Goodness, that looks lovely, on you." "Amara, you're wearing the gown, I made!"

Amara turned, then glanced at Silas. "I…I, well…" she stopped. "Of course, mother." "It reminds me of home."

"I'm so pleased." "I do wish I had something to offer, you two, but I'm afraid I don't."

"That's all right. "Silas and I have an prior engagement."

"Oh," her mother replied, curiously.

Amara knew she would have to share more. Glancing at Silas, he knew it too. "Well, that is…" "Silas invited my to dine with him, tonight."

"That sounds lovely." "I hope you both have a wonderful time." "But, I must ask you, to bring him back, to dine with us."

Amara and Silas, exchanging happy expressions.

"I have to thank my young hero, properly."

"I'd be honoured," Silas stated.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Amara suggested.

"Tomorrow will be perfect." "Now, I'll let you two go." "Have fun."

Amara was happy they her mother was happy for her, and was excited to dine with Silas. But still hated to leave home. Her mother saw this, and pulled her into a hug. "Amara, you are a strong-willed person." "Don't forget that." "I know things will get better."

Amara smiled, and hugged her. Happy to hear her mother, speak those words. Silas smiled too. Hearing Amara's mother, state what he had, earlier, only proved him right.

Silas and Amara started off. They looked at the sky, and saw the sun, at its peak. "It's getting late," Amara stated, glancing at Silas. "I don't think we can make it."

Silas glanced back at her. "Remember, we can be late."

"I know." "But Silas, I don't want you to be late, on my account."

"We won't be."

Amara could see his emerald eyes, spark. She knew he had something in mind. "What do have in mind?"

"Give me your hand," Silas spoke, offering his.

Amara smiled, and took his hand.

"Close you're eyes."

Amara was now, really curious, but did as she was told.

Silas guided her, to stand in front of him. Amara couldn't help, but laugh. "Keep you're eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not."

Silas wrapped his arms around her. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

Silas chanted softly, and wrapped his hands around her waist. Soon, the two of them were levitating, off the ground. They started to glide across the field. "All right, open your eyes."

Amara did, and gasped at what she saw. She couldn't believe they were actually gliding, over the field. "I'm flying." "Silas."

"Who says we'll be late?"

"I stand corrected," Amara replied, but then realised, that was a pun.

"You "stand" corrected?" Silas questioned, laughing. "Fair enough."

"I feel like a swan, on the wing."

"Then, I guess that's what we are."

They flew across the entire acre, and arrived at the temple, less than an hour later.

As soon as they landed, Silas asked, "What did you think?"

Amara tuned, "It was wonderful!" "Silas, thank you." "I've haven't had so much fun, in years."

"You haven't seen, anything yet." "Wait until you enter "my world"."

"I must say, I'm nervous."

"No need to be." "I'll be with you." "But first, I have to go to my room."

"Oh, of course." "Where shall I meet you?"

Silas smiled, "Come with me." "You can wait outside my room."

Amara returned the same smile. "All right, lead the way."

Silas entered his chambers, leaving Amara to wait on the promenade. She glanced at the flower arrangement, set up in the room. It was lovely. The flowers gave the room and uplifting tone, which made Amara smile. She got up, and walked over to one of the vases. Bending down, to sniff the sweet aroma that lifted her spirits.

Silas excited his room, and walked back out, into the promenade. Seeing Amara, sniff each flower, made him smile. Everything about her was unique. He was so glad they met. He couldn't imagine never meeting her.

Amara looked up, and saw him. Feeling embarrassed by her actions, she shyly smiled. "Hello."

Silas beamed back, "Hello." "I see you like the flower arrangement."

Amara nodded, trying to not laugh. "Yes." "It's lovely." "You have a beautiful room, it suits you."

Silas gave her a questioning look. "It suits me?"

"Of course." "Their very presence, lifts the mood in the room." "It adds light, to this gloomy temple." "Just like you."

"How is that?"

"Silas, everything about you, says: Happy, cheerful, compassionate, and warm hearted." "I can't imagine not meeting you." "You're the very reason, I'm alive."

Silas felt like blushing. Shyly, he approached her, spoke, "I cannot imagine not meeting you." "Everything about you, says: Warm hearted, kind, feisty, rebellious, and compassionate."

Amara was bewildered, by his response. _He sees all that, in me? He is too good to be true! _

Meanwhile, Silas was thinking: _She sees all that, in me? She really is special! She sees people. _

Just then, the gong was set off. Announcing to all the witches that dinner was being served. Silas looked at Amara. "Ready for this?"

"I'm ready," she courageously replied, extending her hand.

"Then, let's be off."

They walked down, through the main corridor, towards the dinning hall. Along the way, they saw crowds of people, rush down the set of stairs that led to the hall. Mark and Nathan could be spotted, as could Qetsiyah, who walked along side them. Amara cringed, at the very sight of her. Silas could feel her grip, intensify. He glanced at her, and whispered, "I won't let her hurt you." "You're safe with me."

Amara swallowed the lump in her throat, and replied, in a whisper, "Thank you."

They were one of the last to walk down the stairs. As soon as they saw long rows of tables, Silas guided Amara, to sit where he usually did. Amara did so, and sat next to him. Feeling mortified, but at peace, she composed herself better, so that she could enjoy their meal.

Minutes later, the four witch elders came out of their study. They sat at the head table, which faced all the others. The one in the centre stood up, and lifted his goblet. "My friends," he started. "It was with deep pleasure that we have the chance to dine here." "We have the chance to live in the temple, and practise our way of life." "Some may take this for granted, assuming, it's only natural." "And, it is." "But, it is still a luxury, nonetheless, that we mustn't take for granted." "We must treasure it, with our hearts."

Amara listened intently, to his every word. He was right, people did take things for granted, even the small things, in life. Never in her life, had she heard someone speak so profoundly. Bending towards Silas, she whispered, "The head elder is so wise." "His words really speak to you."

Silas whispered back, "That's Ezikel." "He's been the head elder for over a century." "His magic matches his wisdom." "He's an inspiration to everyone here." Silas paused, as he though of one, who could care less. "That is, everyone except, you-know-who."

Amara nodded in agreement, as she glanced at the hall, and spotted Qetsiyah, who looked bored, out of her mind. Figures. She has no sense of wisdom at all!

"Now, let us eat," Ezikel continued.

Every person there, started to devour the contents on their plates. Silas started to eat, while Amara just started at her food. Witches food didn't look any different, than the food she ate. Which took her by surprise. Amara had always thought that witches had a different diet, than the average person. Guess I was wrong. She thought, as she picked up her utensil and started to eat.

Once they finished the main course, desert was served. Amara had never seen such a feast. There was more food here, than she could ever imagine. After desert, Ezikel stood up, again. Everyone turned towards him, as he spoke, "I hope that everyone enjoyed their meal." He stopped, and glanced around the room. There was something different. Something or someone. Ezikel then knew, they had a guest. "I see that we have a guest, in our midst."

Silas and Amara froze. Amara sank into her chair, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Silas was beside himself. He knew Ezikel was clairvoyant, but he didn't know to what extreme.

"Silas, would you like to introduce your guest, to us?"

Silas gulped, as he nervously spoke, "Yes." "Everyone, may I introduce, Amara," he finished, as they both stood up.

As soon as they saw them, many of the witches made awing sounds. Mark stood up, to greet them. Nathan shouted, "That's the girl, he rescued."

"Hush!" Ezikel demanded, turning to face them. "Well, would you care to share more?"

Silas was now in a predicament, he had not foreseen. What could he do? What should he do? He promised to help Amara, not put her on the spot. He turned to face her.

Amara was now, totally dumbfounded. What could she do? What should she say? She knew she had to say something. She turned to Silas, and saw the nervous expression he wore. She hated seeing him, being put on the spot. She had to speak now! Amara stood up, and turned to face Ezikel. "Good evening, my lord."

"Good evening, my dear." "Amara is it?"

"Yes," Amara nodded. "That is my name." "The reason I am here… well not only here, but alive today, is because of Silas." "He saved me from falling off a cliff, last night." "Then invited me to dine with him, this evening."

"Young Silas has always been noble and true." "I thank him, both for saving you and inviting you."

"Thank you."

"I sense that you are not of witch blood."

"No, my lord, I am not."

"Which is why you welcome more the same." "We don't get many outsiders, here." "Which leads us to shun each other." "I am very glad you are here."

"Thank you, my lord." "You are most gracious."

"Please, no more of this "lord"." "We are all equal here."

"That's not true!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned, to see Qetsiyah standing upright. She was fuming. "That girl is nothing more than a peasant." "Hardly worthy of our company."

"Qetsiyah, hold your tongue," Ezikel ordered.

"I will not!" "She happens to be my handmaiden." "What more proof do you need?"

The other witches started to chat, in muffled whispers.

"She's a rat!"

"Qetsiyah…"

Silas couldn't believe she could be so heartless. He turned to see Amara, slouched in her chair. He saw tears, in her eyes. He wasn't going to let Qetsiyah hurt her, anymore. He wouldn't stand for it! "Shut up!" he screamed. "How dare you be so heartless!" "You have no right to treat her this way!"

"Silas, she belongs to me!"

"She does not!" "It's amazing she's alive, after the way you've treated her."

Silas' words made everyone curious. The other voices stopped, and listened.

"Pardon me?" "I treat her with respect."

Silas couldn't help but laugh, at her words. "If by respect, you mean: treat her like a prisoner, then yes, I quite agree."

All the witches turned towards Qetsiyah, with scowled looks.

"Qetsiyah is this true?" Ezikel turned to face Silas, who by now was consoling Amara. Ezikel knew then, it was true. "Silas."

Silas looked up. "My lord, Amara told me, what she was being put through." "She was even forbidden to visit her mother, at home."

Ezikel's eyes narrowed, as he turned to face Qetsiyah. "How dare you!" "You know very well, servants have the right to visit their homes." "I'm disappointed in you, Qetsiyah." He turned back towards Amara. "My dear, I apologise for her actions." "To justify them, I grant you her state, and position." "You will no longer be a servant to anyone."

Amara looked at Silas, while Silas looked at her. Each were both filled with joy, yet stunned, by his words. "Thank you," Amara spoke out.

"Thank you," Silas spoke.

"No, thank you," Ezikel replied. "Because of you, Amara is safe." "And because of you," he added, turning towards Amara. "You have wrote a wrong that one of us, committed."

"But, my lord," Qetsiyah pleaded. "You can't mean…"

"Silence," Ezikel spoke, extending out his arm.

Qetsiyah was now furious. She glared at Silas. "You!" "This is all your fault!" "I can't believe you." "All this, over a filthy gutter rat!"

Silas had enough of her. "Shut up, you little bitch!" "She's ten times the person, you'd ever be!" He glanced at Amara, who mouthed: Thank you. Silas smiled, and pulled her close to him. "Let's get out of here."

They made dash for the stairs, and ran up them, racing out of the temple. They stopped when they reached the garden. Amara couldn't hold it back anymore. She tried to be strong, and not show a tear, but after all that had happened, she just couldn't help herself. She collapsed on the stone bench, burring her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Silas sighed, touching her shoulder. "I never expected that to happen." "Amara, please forgive me."

"It's not your fault." "You've done absolutely nothing wrong." "It's her!" "All this is because of her!" Amara cried.

"Hey," Silas comforted, crouching beside her. "It's all right, I'm here."

Amara fell into his embrace, and continued to cry. "Silas, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Silas questioned, pulling back. "You have nothing to be sorry for." "You are the victim here."

"But, I might have hurt you." "You stuck up for me, your friends might shun you."

"Hell with them, then," Silas stated. "They weren't really friends, if that's the way they feel."

"And, I'm sorry that I'm crying."

"Amara, you have every right to cry." "There's no need to hide it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong," Amara added. "I tried to be, for you."

"Amara, don't think that."

"I know you said I was strong, but I'm not."

"You are strong." "You have a fire that keeps you strong."

Amara wiped her eyes, "I hope you're right." "As long as you're here."

"I'm right here." "We already beat her!" "She has no more control over you."

Amara knew he was right, they had won. But, she was still shaken up. Silas could see this, and added, "Just promise me, you won't give up."

Amara looked deep into his green eyes. He was right, she couldn't give up. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Let's get you home," Silas suggested.

Amara sighed. She had gone through too much, tonight. She knew she didn't have the strength to see her mother.

"Thank you," she started. "For being so supportive." "Tonight was..."

"Horrible!" "I know." "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." "It's just that it's been too much." "I don't have the strength to face my mother." "Silas, I can't go home."

Silas understood, and tried to think if what they could do. Then he thought: Guest room. "You could stay in one of my guest rooms." "Then, in the morning, you can go home."

"Oh, I couldn't impose."

"Please."

Amara thought it over. It was a sweet gesture. "All right." "Thank you."

Together, they walked back to Silas' estate. Silas showed her to the guest room, and then went to his own.

Amara started to take off her gown. Fortunately, she had a thin robe, underneath._ At least, I can sleep comfortably. Even if I can't sleep a wink. _

As Silas dressed himself for bed, he couldn't help but think, how much had happened between him and Amara, the past two days. He laughed, as he remembered how then first met, under those circumstances. _Who knew? _

Amara was laying in bed, thinking the same thing. They were just strangers, now look at them. They never would have met, if she hadn't tried to kill herself.

Thinking those thoughts, made them forget their horrible dinner experience. Which made it easier to rest their minds. Shortly, the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Amara awoke to the sound of bird chirping. Their peaceful sound made her smile. She sat up, and walked towards the window and opened it. She saw robins, flying back and forth. Smiling at them, as she remembered her bedroom window. She always sat by it, to watch the day. This was the first time, in a while that she woke up to a peaceful morning.

Heading back to the bed, Amara quickly changed back into her gown, and left the guest room. She didn't want to disturb Silas, if he were still asleep. So, she crept down the hallway, and went downstairs. She headed for the kitchen, where she saw some of Silas' servants.

"Good morning," Silas spoke.

Amara whipped around, to see him standing behind her. "Oh, you startled me."

"Sorry."

Amara shook her head. "No, that's quite all right." "Good morning." "How did you sleep?"

Silas shrugged, "Not too well." "Last night was quite a feat." "Did you sleep well?"

Amara moaned, "Not too well." "Same reason." "But, I felt much better this morning."

"How's that?"

"Well, you see, every morning, when I woke up, I sat by my windowsill, and watched the day." "I watched people." "I watched birds." "I watched everything." "And this morning, I was finally able to do that, again."

Silas smiled, "I'm glad." "You certainly deserve it."

"Thank you." "Well, care if I join you for breakfast?"

"I'd be honoured."

That sat at the dining table, facing each other. As they ate, they each shared stories, to get better aquatinted with each other.

"You know what's really funny is, we don't know each other's last names," Silas pointed out.

Amara couldn't help, but laugh. "You're right, we don't."

"Well, let's remedy that." "Hello, my name is Silas Silvanus," he finished, grinning.

Amara smiled back. "I'm pleased to meet you." "My name is Amara Amarantha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Later on, they both walked towards the door. "You know, you don't have to walk me home," Amara stated. "I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

Silas laughed, "I know you are." "But let me, anyway."

"All right, but I must warn you, when mother sees you again, she'll make you stay for dinner."

"I'd be delighted to."

"Okay, you can't say I didn't warn you."

They walked down the grassy field, and felt the sunshine on their faces. It was a gorgeous day.

It was early afternoon, when they arrived at Amara's home.

Her mother was outside, in the garden, and noticed them, approach the walkway. "Oh, my dear, you're back." "You're both back." "And just in time." "I have a dinner, fit for a king."

"That's wonderful, mother."

"Please, come in, my dears." "Amara you two will sit in the parlour, while I prepare the meal."

"All right." "Come on," Amara smiled, taking Silas' hand. "I'll show us to the parlour."

"Lead the way," Silas replied, laughingly.

"I just know you two will love it."

"I'm sure we will, mother."

They sat on the soft cushions, on the sofa. Minutes later, they were called to the dining table. "I hope you enjoy."

"It looks delicious, thank you for having me," Silas replied.

"It is delicious," Amara interjected, as she swallowed some of her stew. "You've outdone yourself."

"Oh, you," her mother embarrassingly replied, waving her hand.

Amara noticed her mother wasn't joining them. "Mother, won't you sit down?"

"Oh my, no." "I made this for you two." "I'll leave you to your dinner." "I'll be in the kitchen."

Amara glanced over at Silas. "I guess she wanted to make this a special meal."

"I completely understand." "This is an amazing meal."

Amara almost laughed, when she heard him say that. "You say that like you've never had a decent meal, before."

Silas smiled, holding back his laughter. "Well, this one of the best, I've made."

"Wow, witches are lazy."

"We have our moments," Silas replied, tying to sound dignified, which only made them both laugh more.

After they finished their meal, Amara's mother excused herself, to go to her room.

Silas shook hand again, saying "Thank you for the lovely meal..."

"Please call me Bertha."

"Thank you, Bertha."

"You're most welcome, Silas." "You're my sweetest house guest."

"House guest?" Amara questioned. "Mother, Silas and I have to go back."

"Oh, but dear, it's late." "I don't like the idea of you two travelling back, at night." "It's isn't safe."

"Mother, I..."

"We'd love to." "Thank you."

"Silas?"

Silas turned back, to face Amara. "Amara, she wants us to stay." "And why shouldn't we?"

"Oh, very well."

"Splendid, Silas, you'll sleep in the guest room." "Amara will show you to it." Bertha finished, yawning. "Oh my, excuse me." "I must say good night." She went up the stairs, and closed her bedroom door.

Silas watched, as Amara sat on the sofa, with her hands crossed. "Something wrong?" he asked, even though he knew that she was upset.

Amara sighed, turning towards him. "You didn't have to encourage her." "She already likes you, why did you play along?"

"Because," Silas started, sitting next to her. "It was being polite." "So, we're humouring her, is that so wrong?"

"Oh, I guess not." "Well, shall we go upstairs?" "The guest room is opposite mine." "Although with no change of clothes, we have to sleep in what we're wearing."

"I think we'll survive."

"Like I said before, you asked for it."

Amara blew out the candles, and they headed up the stairs. "This is the guest room, and mine's over there."

"Thank you." Silas replied, kissing her cheek. "Sleep well," he added, closing the door.

Amara stood there, almost speechless. Slowly, she turned and went into her own room, and shut the door. Being in her own room, made her feel whole. She would sleep soundly, tonight.


End file.
